


Hack. Log Out. Repeat.

by anatheweirdo



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, ben and minho are the main hacker, idk - Freeform, original-ish, the gladers are hackers, the maze is a code, thomas is a pro hacker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatheweirdo/pseuds/anatheweirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Glade is an independent, famous hacking group, wanted for hacking numerous people around the world. However that’s just their side mission. Their main mission is to crack the most difficult code known to man, the Maze. Duo Minho and Ben had been trying to crack the code for two years, but can’t seem to crack it.</p>
<p>“He’s Thomas. One of the best bloody hackers I’ve ever seen.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. his name is Thomas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)  
> I should be typing the next chapter of welcome to the glade, but this idea keeps on popping in my head.
> 
> Kinda inspired by Watch Dogs, but just the hacking part.

The Glade is a famous hacking group, wanted for hacking numerous people and companies. Nobody knows where is their exact location, they just know who they are. They hack based on a client’s orders, but hacks a certain company in their spare time.

That company is unknown.

They’ve been trying to find out who created the Maze, a code so encrypted even the world’s best hacker group can’t break in. It is rumored it had the secrets to unpublished medical and science technology, but nobody knows for sure.

What makes it even more difficult to crack is that it’s only accessible in five in the morning to exactly six forty in the evening.

“This isn’t working! Section five shouldn’t be opening in a week,” an Asian boy said frustratingly, banging the table with his hands. He retyped codes in unbelievable speed, stretching out after thirty minutes of typing.

“Frypan I need that virus! A Griever’s on to me!” a man beside Minho shouted, typing in an equally fast speed. “Sure thing, Ben! Imma send it to ya’ now!” the said man shouted back at him. “Thanks buddy! Back to hacking.”

**\-------**

“We’ll never get working done at this point,” Minho sighed, drinking his tea. It was six fifty and they just logged out a few minutes ago. “I agree,” Ben mumbled, slurping on his coffee.

“I know somebody who can help,” a blonde man said, carrying a cup of tea, walking into the room. “Who is it? He better not be one of those shuck-faced people,” Minho huffed.

“No, he works as a freelance hacker, Tommy—Thomas is his name. He’s a good hacker, one of the bloody best I’ve ever seen in my life,” Newt proclaimed. “Sounds good. Link me to his phone number, maybe I can call him,” Minho agreed. “With a name like Thomas he seems like he could be a good friend to trust.”

“I’m already here,” a voice interrupted them. “Tommy! I knew you’ll come,” Newt grinned, running over to him. “Sup, Newt. Sorry it took me a while, I had to fulfill a client’s task,” the brunet smiled, ruffling the blonde’s hair.

“You’re Thomas? You don’t look as dangerous as you sound,” Minho mocked jokingly. “Shut up,” Thomas laughed, punching him in the shoulder. “I’m Thomas, you might already know. I can join your tiny group if you want,” Thomas said, smirking.

“Under one rule.”

“What is it?” a short boy named Chuck asked, popping out of nowhere.

“Let me do this with that Minho boy over there. I have a feeling we’re gonna finish this quest in three days.”


	2. Greenie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2~  
> Wow over 100 views in what two days? You guys are awesome!!!

Chapter 2

“How are you so confident?” Minho asked.

“Well, I just have a feeling, ya know?” the brunet responded, smiling.

“Whatever. Get some shuteye or whatever. Tomorrow we’re gonna log in, and hack,” the Asian boy proclaimed, and Thomas nodded.

“Mind if I crash in? Apparently my place is being destroyed by the Company,” Thomas joked. “Haha, very funny. You’re lucky this place is like a free apartment. Come on this way, you’re sleeping with me and Minho,” Newt grumbled. “Thanks, Newtie, I knew I can always count on ya’.” 

“You’re bloody welcome,” the blonde mumbled, before walking to the kitchen.

Minho on his bed, typing some codes into his laptop, maybe to update the anonymous server they’re using, seemed very focused. “I can’t make another firewall,” he stated, banging his hands frustratingly. “I can help if you want. I _do_ need to use your server tomorrow,” Thomas offered, and Minho nodded. The man passed his laptop to Thomas’ lap, and the brunet started typing at high speed.

‘Firewall created, initiating in three, two…’ his laptop announced, making Minho’s eyes widen in shock.

_He ain’t praised by Newt for nothing…_

“Thanks, mind if ya teach me some of that?” Minho laughed. “Sure, just use this code…” Thomas murmured.

**\----**  
“So how did you get this… Maze thing? It’s kind of weird to send it to a group of average hackers,” Thomas questioned, arms crossed to the side. “I don’t really know myself, but all I know they send some creepy things to our servers,” Minho responded. 

“Like what?” “See those weird virus-like things? They’re Beetle Blades, as we like to call em’, the Company sends them to us for checking. We call them the Company, because we don’t really know who sent us this code ourselves,” the teen explained. “Two years… wow that company must know a lot on how to cover their tracks.”

“You better get some shuteye, tomorrow you’re gonna wake up at the earliest hour of your live.”

“Yeah, yeah, ten more minutes, _Mom_.”

**\-----**

“Rise and shine, Greenie. Day one of your Maze crackin’,” Minho exclaimed, shacking Thomas’ shoulder. “It’s not even… four a.m. what the hell? I thought the Maze opens at five…” Thomas grumbled, voice heavy from sleep.

“Those are the disadvantages of being a Runner, but I guess you’ll get used to it,” the teen mentioned, which made Thomas groan.

“What are you, sixteen? You’re a teen, you should be waking up at, like, twelve in the afternoon?” Thomas questioned. “ _Seventeen_ ,” Minho corrected. “And I’m not a teen, we Gladers don’t exist. We’re here as hackers, no matter our age. And no, I don’t really have a life outside other than my parents and brother who live abroad, so yeah.”

“Well, we need to login, right? I’m Runner underscore two?” Thomas questioned. “Yep, just go into one of those computers. Best if we’re side to side. I’m gonna log in first, and then you’ll login,” Minho ordered, and Thomas nodded.

“We need to stare at the computer for thirteen hours? Wow my eyes will be dry.”

“We can have breaks from time to time.” “Sweet. Can’t wait.”

“Ready to enter the Maze?” Minho smirked. “Greenie.”

“Don’t you call me a Greenie,” Thomas scoffed. “I’m a pro. Just a newbie in this darn code.”

Apparently Newt had woken them up and made a stack of pancakes for them, smiling cheerfully when he saw Thomas. 

“Day one, huh?” the blonde smiled. “Good luck.”

“I don’t need luck,” Thomas said. “I just need my skills.”

“Cocky,” Newt grumbled.

They got to their computers afterwards, signing in through the application ‘The Maze Runner’ the Company had specifically made for them.

_Username Runner_1 has logged in._   
_Username Runner_2 has logged in._

“Let’s hack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it ^^
> 
> tumblr : anatheweirdo  
> deviantART : anaroid16


	3. into the maze we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!!!!  
> Sorry if this came so late :(  
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t like what Thomas had expected. The whole thing was a damn maze, like what it’s named after. It had a few codes in every few passages, but some didn’t have any. He has a small pixel-RPG like avatar in the Maze, Runner_2 was written above his avatar.

“I thought it was a code,” the brunet exclaimed. “Are they mocking you guys or something? Looks more of a game to me.”

“It is, just a bit more complex, there are codes in most parts of the Maze,” Minho said. “Use these codes to move the left and right.”

“Sure,” Thomas mumbled, studying the codes. “L and left arrow key to move to the left.”

“Right and right arrow key, I guess I know the rest.”

“Most of the ones that are opened have easy codes, but the ones that we haven’t cracked are really hard. Let’s go to the center to look at the opened ones,’ Minho suggested. Thomas nodded, typing to the center of the maze.

It took a good thirty minutes for them to reach the center due to the many 

“This is weird,” Minho mumbles, staring at his screen. “What is it?” Thomas asked, staring to the other boy’s screen. “Section seven shouldn’t open for another week, what the hell?” the Asian teen grumbled. “Well there should be something weird about it, let’s go and explore,” Thomas suggested.

“Kinda risky, since the Maze is about to close,” Minho responded.

“Yea, sure. I’ll crack some of the ones near Section seven here. Binary codes are easy to hack,” the brunet said.

Nobody said another word after that.

**\------**

They exited right before the Maze doors closed. Apparently to log out your avatar needs to exit the Maze doors.

“Welcome back, Tommy, Minho,” Newt smiled, handing the two a cup of tea and a plate of cookies. Thomas didn’t complain and directly munched on the snacks after muttering thanks to the blond. Minho took a sip of his tea before adding sugar and milk into his tea.

“Greenie, want some milk?” Minho offered, handing the tiny jug of milk towards the brunet. “No thanks, I like sugar in mine,” Thomas declined politely.

“How was your first day, Tommy?” Newt asks after he took a seat on one of the lumpy chairs. “It was good. My eyes are kinda dry, though,” Thomas answered, complaining.

“Well we need to crack that thing in… two days according to your calculations?” Minho asked, and Thomas nodded.

“I don’t know who’s the Company nor who made the Maze, but it really looks like one of my projects I did a few years back,” Thomas exclaims. “What did you do there?” Minho questioned.

“I just put some codes and stuff, that’s it. I have the files in my hard drive somewhere, but I need someone to help me,” the brunet continued. “Who is it? Winston can fetch him or her up,” Newt asked. Thomas’ face scrunched a little, before calming himself down with a sigh.

“She’s Teresa. My old partner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :)  
> Finals are coming soon so I won't be as active :(  
> I think I'll be updating chapter 4 before going on a small hiatus
> 
> btw thank you for 250+ views! Love you all xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha my friend sasha found my story and told me about it... it was pretty embarrassing tbh :p
> 
> So sasha if u read dis meh i luv u in a non gay way <333
> 
> Also slight thominho, and don't worry theres gonna be some newtmas in later chapters hehe

“Teresa, huh?” Minho says.

“Yeah. She’s one of the people who actually cares about me,” Thomas says, sighing.

“When can you get her?” Newt asked.

“Probably in the day after tomorrow. I wanna explore the Maze again,” Thomas answered.

“Get some shut eye, it’s almost eleven thirty,” Minho says, and Thomas rolled his eyes. “Yes, _mom_ , five more minutes,” the brunet grumbled.

“Really though, I think you’re gonna regret that you didn’t sleep,” the Asian teen warned.

And boy was he right.

“Can’t I go to sleep for five more minutes?” Thomas whines. “Nope. Warned ya but you didn’t listen,” Minho exclaims in an uncaring tone, starting his computer.

“Not my fault my favorite TV show was on one in the morning,” Thomas grumbled, also starting up his computer. “You can always watch the re-run, shank,” Minho says. “Can’t risk Chuck spoiling everything to me,” the brunet mumbles. “Whatever.”

Minho exhaled a breath, walking over to the brunet.

“What are you-?” Thomas asks but was cut when Minho kissed him on the cheek. “That’ll keep that shuck mind of yours running for the day, come on we need to log in,” the teen mumbled, walking back to his computer station.

Thomas didn’t respond, probably thinking too deep as usual.

**\------**

 

“Thomas, this is odd. Section seven is opened again,” Minho says, staring at his screen strangely. “Let’s check it out. There’s still five hours before the doors close,” Thomas suggested and Minho nods.

The two boys avatars’ skimmed through the virtual hallways of the Maze, until they saw a hole on the wall. The hole was covered by a code that read ‘2013’. Thomas looked familiar with this code and typed in ‘exterminate’, and the code disappeared.

“Never seen one of these before, must be where all those Grievers are stored,” Minho says. “Grievers?” Thomas asked. “Oh yeah, haven’t told ya’ about those piles of klunk,” the dark haired teen muttered.

“They’re the… watchers of us hackers. I guess their main goal is to force log out us when we find them. We can’t fight them using viruses, and if we do get ‘stung’ by them our avatars will act all weird and will log out.”

“I see. I better deactivate all of them, then.” Thomas declares. “Wait… you know how to _kill_ one of those shuck things? Even Frypan’s strongest virus won’t work against them,” Minho objected.

“Tom and I can do it,” a womanly voice suddenly was heard, shocking both Minho and Thomas.

She stood by the door, dark hair and shiny blue eyes. She had a smile on her face, not a menacing one, just a happy smile. 

“She forced her way in here,” Winston croaks weakly. “We were too weak. She’s too strong…”

“Are these your new friends, Tom?” the girl says mockingly. “You know you could’ve cracked it yesterday.”

“Shut up, Teresa,” Thomas growls. “I forgot the codes and needed some time to remember.”

“Who is she?” Newt whispered, eyeing the girl with fear.

“I’m Teresa Agnes,” Teresa introduced, smiling. “And Tom here is my former partner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it :)
> 
> tumblr : anatheweirdo  
> deviantART : anaroid16


End file.
